Blind
by Bvbmjgurl
Summary: 16 Year old; Kira Uchiha (blind since birth) the adopted daughter of the Raikaga finds herself in the hidden leaf village to form a bond between the two villages. What happens when she meets a certain Uchiha? What happens when she tells him of her fate and these people who are after her, will he save her or push her in the wrong direction? Rated M for a reason OCxSasuke


A/N ~ So this story is after the war and Sasuke is back in the village again :)

- Blind

His world is full of darkness yet he sees in color

My world is full of darkness: all I see is black

He saw something that changed him forever and it turned him into a monster

I've always been a monster from birth

He gave up everything for revenge

I'm giving up everything for revenge

Both of us had fallen low…we walked down the path…the path that was cold…dark…hate…loneliness echoed its way into our minds and in our hearts

He can see me

I can't see him

His touches light up my skin

When I touch him I could feel what he would look like if I could see him

He understands me

I understand him

He treated me with respect and didn't view me the same way others did

I shared that bond with him

We loved each other but he tore us apart

Never did Imagine that Sasuke uchiha would just view me as `Blind` girl

And it broke my heart

My name is Kira Uchiha (Name meaning Dark) The name suited me to say the least and I say that for one reason

I'm blind. I've lived in the dark since the day I was born and I know I'd be lying if I said I was happy with how I am, but I'm not. My own parents didn't want me because of my blindness

it's because of my blindness I was a disappointment to them. You see Uchiha's are known for their visual powers and mine well….mine were defined as `not gonna happen` 'she's weak and she'll never achieve strength' and last but not least 'She'll never make a good ninja ' all this hatred for me because I was blind.

Though a part of me knows I'm lucky to have powerful eyes that blind me, and another reason is I was adopted by the forth Raikaga himself and became his next supposed `heir`

Yes I knew very well we looked nothing alike, we aren't blood and many may say were not really father and daughter but still I was happy for the first 6 years of my life. My surname changed of course and nobody ever knew I was an Uchiha and it wasn't a big deal and at the time I didn't think badly of myself.

I never once thought I was different till I turned 7 and started at the academy where many kids had pointed out my difference. They talked about me being blind and bullied me every single day. I never even knew I was adopted till my father had to explain why kids would say my skin color was light almost pale and his was dark. My hair jet black, while his was blonde (Not that I knew colors because I had never seen them) But I knew something was off and that's when I learned the sad truth of my biological parents.

They hated me and were disappointed with me from the start; they didn't give me a chance to show them what I could do and I as I was reminded everyday `my strengths were not limited' that's something my father always told me to cheer me up when I felt sad about being blind. I told him it didn't bother me that

I couldn't see like everyone else, but secretly I wished I could see the world of colors and see faces without using my hands to do so. If I really had to think about it, my blind state wasn't all that bad and here's why

My eyes are special when activated I see things in black and white (No I still couldn't see faces, only outlines) people move in slow motions while my speed increases. I also had visions, to explain I would see them in black with white outlining like when my Sharingan is activated, in my visions I could hear voices, feel what was happening, and see what my eyes would allow me to see. Which wasn't much, though my eyes were always strong like most Uchiha's it still didn't matter. My eyes were different and no one liked different.

At least no one besides my father and my father had to like me….right? Well anyway onto the next. I was trained with weapons from my uncle Bee, I mainly used swords and later decided on making that one of my fighting tactics, I carry 7 across my back like Uncle bee does his 8 swords. Meanwhile Father Raikaga had trained me with physically strength, speed and special training due to the fact I was a blind ninja and I couldn't keep my eyes activated the whole time I was fighting

So I also had to learn to do without my special eyes during fights. I used scents and my hearing of course. My father had told me I was one of the best and he was strict so I did believe him when it came to my skills, he was honest even though he told me I had no limits. He was still honest with how my skills were and sometimes that could be harsh.

Speaking of harsh my father was, even though I feel blessed to have him. I was like any other ninja in our village and he treated me the same. He gave me orders the same as any other and I was never to call him `dad` `daddy` It was always `Father Raikaga` and I understood it clearly. My father wanted respect from me and in return he gave it back to me by treating me the same as other ninja.

This made me somewhat happy I wanted to be strong just like him and not only for myself but I wanted my little brother to look up to me. Yes I had a little brother 'Aiden' exactly 8 years younger than me, we were related by blood. To explain it he was born around the time the Uchiha massacre when my biological parents died, he was spared for god knows what reason. Once the news got out my father adopted him and since I was 8 years old I've never been without him.

But that's where it starts there are people out there who seek the power of my eyes and even that of my own brothers. Though Aiden has full sight and isn't blind like me, his eyes are still have power that others want and these people will stop at nothing to get what they want.

For this reason I was sent to the hidden leaf village not only for my protection, of course my father didn't doubt me but also we were creating a bond between our villages. I would be in the leaf village for 1 year and 1 year meant being away from my home and family. Though I had lack of respect as a child, eventually villagers and my comrades finally acknowledged me and treated me as an equal and now even much higher than that.

I was proudly the Raikaga's daughter and all the respect I had in my village would probably disappear in the next, which is why I was slightly nervous.

I was currently being escorted to the hidden leaf village by two of our best ninja in my village and I knew as soon as I reach half way to the village they would disappear and leave me to myself, but I would be greeted by some ninja of the leaf and lead to the village from there

"Lady Kira we have reached our destination" announced one of my guards that I didn't really need. Sure I was blind and people tended to think that `blind people need help getting around`

but I didn't need help I could perfectly get around on my ow- "Fuck" my thoughts were caught off I ran into something or someone and landed directly on my ass. I soon realized it was a person since I could since their chakra and hear movements

"Watch where you're going loser" I stated getting up and dusting myself off

"I could say the same thing to you" the stranger said back with a muscling voice he sounded slightly irritated "Then why don't you?" I questioned now standing to my feet "Hn" was all he said "Whatever" I rolled my eyes

I started to say something but was cut off when one of my guards grabbed a hold of my arm "Remember the Raikaga had asked you to be on your best behavior. Also we will be taking our leave now so this guy will be taking you the rest of the way" My guard stated before both of them disappeared leaving the scent of smoke filling my nostril's

I waved my hand a few times making the smoke disappear from my face

Only to realize I was standing alone

"So are you going to stand there or are you going to follow me?" The guy spoke again sounding off in the distance. I completely forgotten that nobody here knew I was blind and it wasn't something that left our village. We never spoke of my blindness and no one was allowed to outside our village and even inside it's not something that was said out of disrespect anymore

"Yeah yeah" I finally answered and listened for the movement for his feet then quickly ran to catch up with him "So how long have you been in the hidden leaf village?" I asked trying to make conversation with him but he seemed like the rude and not caring type

"A while" He stated not really answering my question direct "geez captain obvious" I mumbled trailing behind him.

"We will back in the village within a few days until then we will move at my pace" he stated rather harsh which made me want to sock him in the mouth

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" I mocked "Hn"

_`hn?` there it is again… oh yes this is going to be super fun_

Well I was right not that I'm surprised I got stuck with Mr. Happy himself and by Mr. Happy I meant we didn't have not one conversation and I was done attempting too. This whole 6 hours we walked in silence and it's a good thing I'm used to people avoiding me or when I went on missions where no words were said.

It was so silent I could hear his breathing, which didn't say much because when your blind all you're other instincts increase

"There is a small village up ahead we will be stopping there and staying for the night" he stated and I nodded in agreement. There were a few things I should know about him, like his name! Who the hell escorts somebody without introducing themselves? If I were to need to help (Which wasn't often) who would I call?

`HEY YOU` 'Hey GUY WHO ESCORTS ME' 'HEY MR. HAPPY ' I silently laughed in my mind. I guess the other thing I wanted to know was…anything. For all I know I could be walking alone with a serial killer. This wasn't likely considering he was a leaf ninja and I didn't think they would have crazy killers escorting the Raikaga's daughter

_hopefully not_

_~ AN _

_sorry this is kind of boring right now, it was more of an intro chapter. and this is what Kira looks like : Tinypic . com (Without the spaces) /r/2ic1dux/6  
_

_please let me know how it is :)_


End file.
